


Conversations

by Podunks



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 3
Genre: Clausten - Freeform, M/M, Platonic hate, Skype, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skype Convos between Claus and Ninten</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ NintenDOPE wants to add you as a contact _

 

_ > Accept _

 

_ You and NintenDOPE are now contacts  _

 

_ Ninten is typing….. _

 

NintenDOPE: ayyyyy

 

_ MetalGearClaus is typing….. _

 

MetalGearClaus: your skype name is lame

 

NintenDOPE: . 

 

MetalGearClaus: . 

 

FuckOffClaus: and u think urs is any better ?

 

MetalGearClaus: Yes. 

 

_FuckOffClaus is typing....._

 

FuckOffClaus: fuck you

 

_ You are blocked from messaging FuckOffClaus on Skype _

  
MetalGearClaus: finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claus realized MetalGearClaus was lame

_CommanderClaus is now online_   
  
CommanderClaus: has Ninten been online yet   
  
Lukas: uh   
  
Lukas: um   
  
Lukas: no i don't think so   
  
CommanderClaus: jesus...   
  
CommanderClaus: it's been three days how long is he going to keep me blocked   
  
_NintenDOPE is now online_   
  
Lukas: idk..I can ask him tho ? ?   
  
CommanderClaus: please

 

_Lukas is typing…._

 

Lukas: Ninten!

 

NintenDOPE: Hi!

 

Lukas: Claus is wondering when you’re going to unblock him

 

NintenDOPE: what

 

NintenDOPE: oh

 

NintenDOPE: OH

 

NintenDOPE: OH SHIT

 

Lukas: ? Ninten??

 

NintenDOPE: I FORGOT TO UNBLOCK HIM

 

NintenDOPE: >ou?*p:&(l%iRJYHtedki>uo:*p&(p{)({*)}(_TRTHRTHFJR

 

Lukas: ITS OK MDFHVN

 

Lukas: Claus was like worried that you were mad at him or somethin….

 

NintenDOPE: NO I LOVE CLAUS HE’S MY HOMOE

 

NintenDOPE: *homie

 

NintenDOPE: i meant homie

 

Lukas: …………………….ok

 

NintenDOPE: ADD CLAUS

 

_CommanderClaus was added to the chat_

 

NintenDOPE: CLAUS!!!! HI!!!!!!!!!

 

CommanderClaus: Fuck you.

 

_CommanderClaus has left the chat_

 

NintenDOPE: .

  
Lukas: well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peanut butter
> 
> that's it

CommanderClaus: fuck you Lucas   
  
Lukas: waht    
  
Lukas: i jsut woke up whWAIT   
  
Lukas: WHY    
  
CommanderClaus: you were snoring so i messaged you while you were sleeping    
  
CommanderClaus: didn't think you would wake up so soon though........   
  
Lukas: CLAUS   
  
Lukas: I'll snore quieter next time..........   
  
Lukas: like this   
  
Lukas: Zzz.....   
  
NintenDOPE: what the fuck    
  
NintenDOPE: aren't you guys like sitting next to each other why are you on skype talking to each other   
  
CommanderClaus: why not.........i can spam Lucas on skype.............   
  
Lukas: Claus   
  
CommanderClaus: Lucas   
  
NintenDOPE: anyways sup assholes   
  
okeyNess: Ninten don't curse   
  
NintenDOPE: fine.   
  
NintenDOPE: anyways sup

 

Lukas: Claus is getting peanut butter

 

NintenDOPE: what

 

okeyNess: oh my god 

 

Lukas: he grabbed a huge spoon and he’s 

 

Just 

 

Eating it,  the peanut butter 

 

CommanderClaus:itsi  fucgkljng good 

 

NintenDOPE: Claus ??

 

CommanderClaus: DONFNT LOK AT MRE 

 

I JSUT WANT TO KENJOOI PEANUT BUTERF

 

Lukas: he’s screaming;  Claus brother just finish your peanut butter

 

okeyNess: did you get the peanut butter stuck on your phone again 

 

CommanderClaus: NO , 

 

SHTU UP IM BEIGN BULLIED 

 

NintenDOPE: haha sticky hands

 

Lukas: ASCJKJADVK NINTEN 

 

okeyNess: haha sticky hands

 

NintenDOPE: haha sticky hands

 

CommanderClaus: IM CRYING 

 

Lukas: He’s crying 

 

okeyNess: Claus just wash your hands

 

Lukas: He can’t talk right now he just scooped a whole thing of peanut butter in his mouth 

 

NintenDOPE: that sounds cool i wanna see

 

Lukas: it’s a sight to see most definitely 

 

CommanderClaus: HOLY SHIT

 

CommanderClaus: I DIDNT DIE THIS TIME 

 

NintenDOPE: you’re still sticky hands so haha 

 

CommanderClaus: haha 

 

Haha 

Haha

Haha

Haha

Lukas: brother ? 

 

CommanderClaus: haha 

 

**_NintenDOPE was removed from the conversation_ **

 

Lukas: CLAUS

  
okeyNess: finally.


End file.
